


Butterfly Wings

by Gardian



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Lance has always hidden his skin. His mom would say it's beautiful and that his Vitiligo isn't anything to be ashamed of. But Lance isn't at home anymore, he's trapped in space. How will his team mates react to finding out about Lance's secret. Will he survive forr all of them to learn the truth?





	1. Allura

When Lance was a kid his mom would say his skin looked like the wings of a butterfly.  
Something that was beautiful in how the colours stood out over the base.  
She would tell him that he was her little butterfly painted by the angels.  
She would tell him this everyday he came home crying because of the teasing from the other kids and the pitying looks from the adults.  
When Lance turned ten he stole his sisters makeup and used it to cover the pale areas that were visible on his face, neck and arms. Just to see what it would be like he went to town and for the first time ever blended in. He felt abundance of confidence coming from the makeup. But he didn’t want to upset his mom.  
However getting makeup off is much harder then putting it on.  
That’s why hours later his Mom found Lance in the bathroom desperately scrubbing at his skin as she called him for dinner.  
He broke down and began to cry begging her not to angry for trying to cover up.  
His mom just smiled and kissed his temple telling him that if he wanted to cover up he could or if he wanted his skin on show that was fine too, that he was perfect ether way.  
So Lance started wearing makeup and gained a new kind of confidence that he never had before. He was louder and happier even flirting.  
When he went away to the Garrison he took enough makeup with him to last until Christmas telling himself as long as he had makeup then everything would be ok.  
But the night they found Shiro, Lance didn’t have his makeup with him.  
He went to space without it.  
With every day that passed the small container he always carried for touch ups became emptier and emptier. He knew it wouldn’t last forever but today of all days to run out.  
Lance stared in the mirror at the pale splattering that stretched over his eyes as he desperately rubbed at his skin praying to be able to cover up.But it was no good.He was out of makeup.  
He wondered if Allura had any and if she would mind him borrowing some. But if he asked then she would see.  
What if she laughed?  
What if she told the others and they treated him differently?  
He couldn’t take the teasing again he just couldn’t.  
He put his hands on the sink trying to will himself to calm down. If he could just get to Allura’s room then he could steal her makeup and look normal.  
Wrapping his blanket round his head allowing it to trail along the floor behind him Lance tip toed through the hall way.At this time in the morning most of the other paladins were usually in the kitchen having breakfast or for Keith getting in some training before grabbing a quick bite to eat.  
This didn’t do much for Lance’s anxieties through. Just the thought of being outside his room without makeup on caused his chest to tighten with panic. This was so much worse then he expected.  
He felt like every cell in his body was on edge, vibrating with fear of being caught.When he reached Allura’s room he had to wipe the sweat off his hands before getting the door open.  
Allura’s room was huge.  
Much bigger then all the paladins rooms combined and filled with various alien nick nacks and photos from Altea.  
Lance felt bad about being in her room without permission, but he told himself it would be worth it in the end.  
However after almost an hour Lance had found nothing.  
No concealer.  
No powder.  
Nothing.  
He felt his chest tighten as the tears began to fall.  
What was he going to do?  
The team already thought he was nothing but a pretty face, he’ll be even less then nothing if they realise he’s not even that.As his breaths came less frequently and quicker Lance slowly slipped down to the floor holding his throat with his hands.  
He didn’t hear the door slide open.  
He didn’t hear the gasp or the sound of footsteps running over to him.  
But he did hear his name.  
“Lance?” Allura asked panic clear in her voice.  
She put a steadying hand on his shoulder trying to get him to look up at her.  
“Lance tell me what is wrong! Are you hurt? What happened?” She asked sounding like a worried mother.  
Lance’s only response was a slow shake of the head.  
Allura recognising the panic attack hugged him in her strong arms humming a calming tune.  
After a while the tears stopped and Lance found himself able to breath normally again.  
He stayed in Allura’s arms letting her rock him gently back and forth closing his eyes and listening to the calming sound.  
“Pretty song” Lance whispered.  
“My farther would sing it to me when I was young.” Allura answered a note of pain to her voice. “Ready to tell me what’s wrong?”  
Lance shook his head earning him a sigh from the princess.“Well…is there anything I can do to help?  
Lance was quiet for a moment “do you have any makeup I could borrow?” He asked nervously playing with the hem of the blanket.  
“Of course. But I do not understand, you often boast about how perfect your skin is.”  
A bitter laugh escaped Lance’s throat. “My skins ugly.”  
Allura was so surprised by this answer she pulled back just to try and see if the blue paladin was joking. He had to be joking…right?  
“Lance why would you think that?” She asked gently.  
Lance slowly, very slowly looked up.  
The blanket falling off his head and showing his face to the older woman.Allura couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she stared at Lance.  
His face began to crumble “I knew it! I knew this would happen!” He sobbed curling in on himself.  
“No no lance I didn’t mean anything bad!” Allura rambled quickly. “It’s just I did not realise humans also had marks of beauty like Altean’s.”  
Lance sniffed looking up at her “marks of beauty?” He asked.  
“Yes” she tapped the pink marking on her cheek “on Altea it was a sign of beauty to have markings such as yours on your face. They called them marks of the Drioborn bug… I believe you have something similar on Earth. Butterfly I think they are called.”  
Lance smiled for a moment “yeah butterfly is right.”

After his little heart to heart with Allura, Lance though still self conscious didn’t outright hate his skin anymore. He borrowed her makeup as to feel more confident but eventually he opened up to the team allowing himself to love who he is as much as his team does.


	2. Hunk

Lance and Hunk had been roommates for almost a month now.  
Hunk had been surprised by just how well him and the loud happy go lucky guy had gotten along.  
It was almost like Lance decided the two would be friends and that was that.  
From the way the two acted around each other you would think they had been friends for years.  
There was a kind of comfortable intimacy that few had.  
However there was one thing that Hunk had always been a bit worried about.Lance had never changed in front of him.Most would just assume that Lance was a shy guy.  
But not Hunk, Hunk knew Lance and he was anything but shy.  
Plus he couldn’t shake the feeling it had something to do with their first meeting where Hunk had admitted to being bisexual.  
Now every time Lance took his pile of clothes to the bathroom to get changed, Hunk felt a stab of anxiety.

“See you in a bit buddy.” Lance said as he left the room to change into his Pjs.  
“H-hang on a second.” Hunk stood up from his bed.   
He was pale and his hands were shaking.Lance realised something was wrong and placed his clothes down.  
“Hunk whats wrong?” He asked in concern.  
“I… Im going to ask for a room change.” Hunk stared at his feet.   
He expected Lance to laugh maybe even get mad.  
What he didn’t expect was silence.  
Hunk looked up and suddenly felt like his heart was in a vice.  
Lance was staring at him in shock with silent tears falling down his cheeks.  
“L-Lance?” Hunk reached out towards him but Lance stepped back.  
“Fine! If that’s what you want!” He snapped running from the room slamming the door behind him.  
Hunk stood there in shock for a moment with only the sound of his own heart beating.  
He had never imagined such a reaction. He thought Lance would be relieved to be rid of him not… Upset.  
Hunk spied Lance’s clothes left abandoned on his bed and sighed. He’ll need them…  
Even if Lance was mad at him Hunk wouldn’t let him spend the night without his pjs.  
He picked them up and headed to the closest block of bathrooms.  
“Lance you forgot your-” Hunk cut off when he saw Lance.  
He was shirtless and had his back him showing pale blotches covering his tanned skin.  
Lance spun round in surprise showing his chest and arms were also covered in the pale patches.  
His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
“H-hunk…” Lance sounded so small and vulnerable that Hunk didn’t hesitate to grab him and pull him into a bone crushing hug.  
“So I’m guessing this is why you never changed in front of me?” Hunk asked softly.  
Lance nodded burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I couldn’t bare if you laughed at me.”  
“Why would I laugh at you? It’s just Vitiligo right? Your ok?” He asked.  
Lance was quiet for a moment before nodding “yeah it’s Vitiligo … not many people know what it is.”  
“Yeah well my dad has it. And here I thought that you didn’t want to change in front of me because I’m Bi”  
Lance looked up before before bursting out laughing “dude why would I care about that, I’m pan.”  
“Oh” Hunk started laughing along with him.  
“So we cool dude?” Lance asked after a while.  
“Yeah, your not getting rid of me that easily.”


	3. Shiro

When it came to sparing there was an unspoken rule that going against Shiro meant you go down hard and fast if you wanted to avoid serious injury.  
Everyday when they would split off to do their own things, everyone actively avoided being pulled into the training room by Shiro and stuck spending the next hour or so being thrown to the ground.  
Today Lance was the unlucky victim and despite his protests and even saying he was going to help Coran with ship repairs, he was still dragged along unable to prevent the inevitable.

He stood opposite the leader of voltron in his civilian clothes with a sad excuse for a fighting stance.  
“Ok Lance I just want to try out a new move on you ok?”  
Lance shook his head no but Shiro only responded with a soft chuckled as he swung his leg at Lance’s ribs.  
Lance managed to block with his forearms but had his legs pulled out from under him.  
“Umph” Lance gasped as he fell to the ground all the air forced out of his lungs. If the pain of being sent to the floor wasn’t bad enough having his hero laugh at him sure did.  
“Ha ha very funny.” Lance rolled his eyes a small grin at the corner of his mouth. He was about to stand when Shiro’s expression quickly morphed into worry.“Lance… oh God your skin.”  
Lance cringed looking down seeing his shirt had rided up just enough to show the pale patches across his stomach.He scrambled to pull his shirt down backing away. “It’s nothing!” He said too quickly with panic clear in his voice.  
“Lance scars like that aren’t nothing, what happened?” Shiro asked calmly dropping to one knee as to be eye level with him.   
He felt guilty for not having noticed them before, he was the leader and if Lance had kept an injury from him it could of gotten the whole team killed.  
Lance looked at him for a moment in stunned silence before he began to crumble in on himself. Arms wrapped around his stomach and shoulders shaking with his head bent down.  
Shiro placed a comforting hand on the blue Paladins shoulder not sure what else to do.  
A snort suddenly escaped Lance, followed by a round of uncontrollable laughter.Shiro fell back in surprise staring at Lance as if he had gone crazy.  
“Ok…ok I’m good now.” Lance gasped between giggles “it’s not scars It’s just how my skin is.”   
Shiro looked at Lance for a moment before hitting himself in the head for being so stupid “you already told me.”Lance nodded “yep, but theirs no shame in not knowing what vitiligo means, the shames in pretending to know what it is for a a month.”  
Shiro blushed remembering when Lance had come to him late one night with a whispered confession of his condition.   
At the time Lance had needed acceptance and despite not knowing what his condition was Shiro was more then happy to give it to him.   
Of course he had intended to research exactly what it was later on, but there never seemed to be a spare minute.“Sorry.” Shiro mumbled.  
“Nah don’t worry about it, this is the best laugh I’ve had in ages.”


	4. Pidge

The first time Lance walked into the common room without makeup on early in the morning, Hunk cried.  
Hunk had known about Lance’s Vitiligo since early days in the Garrison when he had accidentally walked in on him while changing. Since then Hunk had worked as a one person protection squad ready to kill anyone that so much as glanced at Lance the wrong way.  
He had known that Allura knew about Lance’s skin since he had told Hunk almost immediately after it had happened.  
However he had never expected that only a few days later Lance would come stumbling into the kitchen first thing in the morning, hair messed up from sleep and eyes half closed; only wearing his boxers and a white vest causing the pale patches that ran across his arms, back, neck and face to be perfectly visible.  
Hunk couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so proud of his best friend. This truly was an achievement.  
Lance looked over at Hunk opening his mouth and pointing at it demanding his breakfast.   
Hunk only rolled his eyes and laughed swatting at the blue paladin with a wooden spoon. “Foods almost done, so sit down and don’t complain.”  
“Ok Hunky dory” Lance teased sitting at the long table with his head rested on his arms snoozing till the space porridge was ready.  
For a few minutes everything was peaceful.  
Then Pidge walked into the kitchen and stopped in their tracks staring at Lance.  
Before Hunk even realised what was going on, they were already rushing over to the snoozing paladin with a panicked look on their face.  
“Oh my god Lance what happened to you!?”   
Hunk flinched. He prayed that Lance hadn’t heard anything, that he won’t have to deal with this again.  
However Hunk wasn’t that lucky.  
Lance slowly straightened up looking at Pidge was a forced smile.  
Pidge gasped seeing the pale patches also on his face.  
“Nothing happened Pidge, im fine.” He shrugged casually but Hunk could see he was practically curling in on himself.  
“Fine!” Pidge exclaimed “Lance have you looked in the mirror today?! There’s something wrong with your skin it could be an alien parasite for all we know!”  
Lance bit his lip, the effort not to cry so intense that he managed to draw blood. “Pidge I’m fine this is just… how my skin is.”   
“B-but how!?” Pidge asked looking over at Hunk. They were shocked to see the usually gentle yellow paladin shaking with rage.  
“Pidge stop.” Hunk hissed through gritted teeth.  
“Hunk its fine…” Lance tried putting a hand to his mouth to hide the cut.  
“No it’s not!” Hunk snapped putting the spoon down and glared at at Pidge. “You remember when we kept badgering you about your gender. Asking you why your like this and what’s wrong with you?”  
Pidge looked confused and a little scared “n-no.”  
“Exactly. Because we knew it would hurt you to ask such things, yet here you are doing the same thing to Lance.”  
Pidge looked down guilty “I’m… I’m sorry Lance I just… I didn’t know what it was and I was worried.”  
Lance smiled hugging the smaller paladin from behind “it’s ok, a lot of people don’t know what it is and can kinda freak seeing it the first time. I really am not sick, it’s just how my skin is. I’m fine.”  
Hunk pretended not to notice how Lance’s voice cracked with emotion as he spoke.  
And he pretended not to notice when the next morning Lance came to breakfast in his normal clothes and his makeup back on.


	5. Coran

Coran had become accustomed to the strange ways of humans.  
He no longer questioned their strange rituals such as pranks and dabbing after a successful mission.  
So when he found Lance sitting in the control room in the middle of the night wearing his blanket like a cape and covering his face, Coran didn’t think twice about it.  
“Ah Lance my boy, how are you this fine evening?”  
Lance looked up in surprise tears streaming down his face and his makeup running.  
Coran felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the crying paladin.  
“Coran?” Lance asked sounding so utterly defeated that the older Altean didn’t hesitate to cross the room and pull him into a strong hug.  
“Oh Lance…” he whispered as Lance buried his face into Corans white shirt sobbing.  
The two say their for almost an hour, Lance crying and Coran whispering quiet words of comfort and gently rocking him back and forth.  
Eventually Lance’s sobs died down to the occasional sniff.  
“Feeling better?” Coran asked running his fingers through his hair out of fatherly instinct.  
Lance didn’t say anything only nodded.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”  
“I had a nightmare… that when I got back to earth my home and family were gone.” Lance mumbled almost sounding guilty for admitting his weakness.  
“It’s ok, everyone gets nightmares… you Paladins though… too many for children.” Coran sighed as he tilted lance’s face up.  
His makeup was pretty much gone at this point and the pale patches across his face were now visible.  
Lance looked away as Coran brushed his thumb across Lance’s cheek wiping away his tears.  
“I can’t promise that that your family will be waiting for you, but I can promise that we will always live and support you no matter what. Strange human markings and all.”  
Lance’s eyes widened before he spotted the makeup now covering Coran’s front.  
He laughed rubbing his eye “sorry about your shirt.”  
Coran smiled glad that the weight of the universe was off the boy’s shoulders even if it was just for a moment.  
“Oh this is nothing, you should of seen the state my garments got in after I got into a skirmish with a Gottelwat.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow “Gottelwat?”  
Coran gasped “see me and Alfie were investigating a planet when we came across them. Dirtiest creatures I’ve ever seen in my life. Of course the kind who was the prince at the time decided to provoke them and well long story short we were trampled.”  
Lance laughed long and hard “wow…” he was quiet for a moment looking embarrassed before throwing his arms around Coran’s neck and hugging him.   
“Thanks Coran… really thanks.”  
Coran smiled returning the hug “your welcome my boy.”


	6. keith

Lance was not happy.  
Allura had woken them up two hours earlier then normal to tell them that two of them had a mission.  
Once the terror of being woken up by a loud blaring alarm passed, everyone settled in as the Princess explained she was sending Keith and Lance to a jungle like planet and needed the others awake as to help monitor the mission.

Twenty minutes later the two were flying down in red to the planets surface, with Lance pouting the whole time.  
“I don’t see why we couldn’t of done this later.”  
Keith rolled his eyes not even bothering to look back at the blue paladin.  
“Because there’s only a small window where the storm clouds are safe to pass through.”  
Lance blinked in surprise. If there were storm clouds then would there be rain?  
Lance suddenly found his legs bouncing up and down as nervous energy eradicated any lingering tiredness in his system.  
The landed on a sandy outcrop just on the edge of a large jungle.  
The plan was to go in and find this supposed miracle plant that could be used to heal a person almost as well as the pods.  
After more then one close call Allura had decided it would be best for the Paladins to be equipped with something for out in the field.  
Lance practically ran out of Red, taking his helmet off just so he could breath in the familiar scent of ozone that only came before a storm.  
“What’s got you so excited all of a sudden?” Keith asked joining him on the sand.  
“Smells like home.” Lance grinned while Keith watched him.  
He didn’t really understand what Lance was talking about, but he looked too happy to question it.  
“Ok… come on we have work to do.”  
Lance gave him a mocking salute “sir yes sir.” He smirked back at Keith as he walked into the forest.  
———————————–  
Walking through the thick foliage was difficult on the two of them.  
The fact that the air was stiflingly hot too didn’t help.  
They barley made it a mile before they were both drenched in sweat and out of breath.  
When Keith had stumbled for the third time into Lance, he had enough.  
“Let’s take a break.” Keith decided.  
“What’s the matter got shot? Can’t handle a little walk?” Lance tried to sound cocky, but the fact he was practically gasping for breath afterwards suggested he needed a break just as much as Keith.  
“Humour me.” Keith shrugged as he sat down on a large purple moss covered tree branch.  
After a moment Lance joined him, the two heavily breathing and sitting in comfortable silence.  
Then the rain started.  
It came on so hard and suddenly that it was like someone above them had turned on a faucet.  
Keith had groaned thinking about how much harder their mission was going to be with the poor visibility. When he looked over at Lance to complain he found the words die in his mouth.  
Lance was staring straight up with the biggest smile of his face.  
His hair was plastered to his head and Keith decided to pretend that the tears running down his cheeks were just rain drops.  
For a single moment, the world seemed quite as Lance watched the rain and Keith watched Lance with equal fascination.  
Then the branch The were sitting on woke up.

The two were suddenly flung from their seats hitting the floor roughly.  
Keith hit a tree having the air knocked from his lungs.  
He couldn’t figure out what had happened until he saw what resembled a giant green gorilla with a long thick tail and razor sharp claws standing over him.  
He grabbed his bayard and quickly turning it into its sword for right as the creature swiped at him.  
Keith managed to roll out of the way, avoiding being sliced in half like the tree directly behind him.  
The creature tried to grab him but a cut to the hand made it back off, but not for long.  
It swung its giant tail like a battening ram, moving much faster then anything that size should be able to.  
Keith couldn’t help but wonder why Lance wasn’t helping him.  
He dodged under the tail and got his answer.  
Lance was sitting on the ground looking confused.  
There was blood running down his face from a head wound.  
Keith cursed under his breath, he looked pretty out of it.  
The second he spent distracted was all the time the creature needed, grabbing Keith with one of its giant hand, pinning his arms by his side.  
“Lance!” Keith yelled struggling helplessly as the creature brought him closer to his face.  
Keith closed his eyes sure he was about to become a giant monkeys dinner, when he hears the familiar sound of Lance’s gun being fired.  
Keith was suddenly dropped and the creature was holding its eye in pain.  
It blindly swipes at Lance hitting it’s mark and sending him flying.  
Keith didn’t waste his chance.  
He drove his sword through its neck and jumped off as it fell to the ground dead.  
“Lance?” Keith asked looking in the direction the blue paladin lay.  
He crept over to him gasping at the sight.  
A single deep claw mark was slashed across Lance’s torso stretching from his right shoulder down to his left hip.  
Keith dropped his sword and surged forwards to the lump paladin.  
“Lance? Buddy come on I need you to wake up. I need you to look at me, insult me, anything!”  
Keith yelled shaking him.  
“Allura? Shiro?”  
He only got static from his helmet.  
Keith felt the panic begin to rise in his chest.  
There was so much blood and Lance just wasn’t moving.  
“Lance please… I need you.” Keith sniffed as he felt tears prick his eyes.  
“Mullet?… you…ok?”  
Keith would of thrown his arms around him if he weren’t hurt so badly.  
“You jerk! I thought you were dead.”  
Lance smiled, but the pain was still obvious on his face. “Can’t leave you… who else… would keep… you…alive?”  
“Shut up.” Keith laughed wiping his eyes.  
“How bad is it?”  
Keith held his breath, he had hoped Lance wouldn’t ask.  
“It’s not good.”  
“Really cause this feels fantastic.”  
Keith rolled his eyes but felt a small spark of hope at the banter.  
“I can’t get through to the castle… I don’t know what to do Lance.”  
The fear on Keith voice made Lance’s eyes widen.  
“H-hey it’s ok… it’s ok. Your annoyingly smart… right… so use.. that brain of yours… and-”  
Keith’s head snapped up “the flowers!”  
Lance smiled “there you go.”  
Keith stood scanning the area, he couldn’t see far thanks to the rain and couldn’t see a single flower that matched Allura’s description.  
“Go.” Lance said so quickly Keith almost missed him.   
“What?”  
“I said… go… I can’t keep up… with you… find the… flower… come back.”  
Keith felt a flash of anger “I’m not going to just leave you here!”  
“You don’t have… much of a choice!” Lance yelled but started coughing, blood sprayed from his mouth.   
Keith couldn’t do anything while he coughed but soon as he finished wiped the blood from his face along with a strange brown substance.  
Keith looked at it for a moment before he noticed the pale patches just visible on Lance’s skin.  
He decided now wasn’t the time to ask.  
Lance was running out of time.  
“Don’t you dare die before I come back.” Keith warned kissing Lance on the forehead before he took off running.  
———————————–  
Every second Keith spent looking was another second closer to Lance bleeding out.  
His chest was heaving and he could barely breath as he ran, but Keith didn’t slow down for a second.  
His foot caught a tree root and sent him tumbling down a hill.  
“Ouch.”  
His ankle was throbbing with pain.   
If he couldn’t stand how could he save Lance?  
Just as suddenly the rain had started it stopped.  
Without the thick curtain of rain Keith could see he fell into what looked like a meadow filled with various coloured flowers.  
Then Keith saw it.  
A patch of small blue flowers that almost seemed to glow.  
He crawled towards it and nearly cried with joy.  
He had found it.  
He grabbed a handful, putting one in his mouth and chewed.  
The effects weren’t instant, but the pain was dulled enough for Keith to stand and limp back to Lance.  
Getting back took longer then it had before.  
His ankle hurt but Keith kept pushing until he spotted blue armour stained with red.  
He ran ignoring the protests from his body.  
Keith dropped to his knees in a pool of blood that stained the ground beneath Lance.  
His skin was a sickly grey colour and his breathing was slow and laboured.  
His eyes were open but Keith doubted he actually knew what was going on around him.  
Keith got to work, he took his water from his belt and ground up a few of the flowers before adding them in.  
As gently as possible, Keith tilted Lance’s head up and slowing brought the flask to his lips.  
For a moment nothing happened.  
Then Lance began to drink.  
By time he had finished the bleeding had slowed down and the pained crease in his forehead had eased slightly.  
“Hang on Buddy I’m gonna get you home.”  
———————————–  
If Red hadn’t come to meet them, Keith really wasn’t sure how he was going to get Lance back short of carrying him.  
Soon as Red burst through the castle hangar doors Keith had come running out of the Lions mouth struggling with Lance in his arms and screaming for help.  
Shiro was there in an instant, not even asking what happened he took Lance from Keith and ran towards the infirmary trailing blood behind him.  
Hunk and Pidge began bombarding Keith with questions but Keith couldn’t hear them.  
All he could do was stare after Lance.  
———————————–  
Two weeks Lance was in the pod.  
The creature had managed to clip his lung.  
According to Allura, if Keith hadn’t of gotten him the flower when he had, Lance would of died.  
Keith barley ate or slept.  
He never left Lance’s side once.  
He was surprised to see that his skin was covered in the pale patches, but it seemed like the others weren’t.  
Keith figured they must already know, or just didn’t care.  
It was late when the pod finally opened and Lance fell into Keith’s waiting arms.  
“Lance! You feeling ok?”  
Lance rubbed his eyes tiredly “yeah… I’m good just kinda tired.” He shrugged.  
Keith smiled helping walk over to one of the beds.  
Lance sat on the edge and patted the space next to him.  
Keith didn’t hesitate to join him.  
“Thanks… you know for saving me.”  
Keith laughed “you did save me first, can’t have you one up me.”  
Lance smiled as he rested his head on Keith shoulder.  
Keith tenses for a moment before relaxing and wrapping him arm around Lance’s waste.  
“Thanks for the kiss too.”  
Keith blushed “anytime.”  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Lance smirked up at him making Keith’s heart skip a beat.  
“Lance… about your skin.”  
Lance but his lip “yeah? It’s erm just Vitiligo… do you think it’s ugly?”  
Keith shook his head “no I think your beautiful? that it’s beautiful… like butterfly wings.”  
Lance smiled “yeah o think so too. I think I’ll stop covering it up.”  
Keith smiled pulling Lance closer to him “I’d like that.”


	7. Lance

As Lance stood in front of the mirror he looked down at the container of makeup in his hand and then to the pale marks stretched across his skin.  
It had been a long time since he had felt the need to actually hide behind makeup.  
It had been even longer since he felt like he had no choice but to keep his vitiligo secret.  
Slowly he put the makeup away and instead picked up a razor running a hand across the stubble on his chin.  
Today was a big day after all. He had to look his best.

Keith stood nervously next to Shiro.   
He had never been more sure of anything in all his twenty five years of being alive then he was of his decision.  
But that didn’t stop his stomach doing back flips every time he looked at the ticker.  
Maybe this was a mistake?   
However soon as the doors opened and Lance walked towards him dressed in a low cut light blue shirt and black pants, a large smile on his face as he handed over his bouquet over to Hunk.  
Keith knew this was the best decision he had ever made.

Allura cleared her throated “I welcome you all here today for the most joyous of occasions. For today two shall become one.”  
Keith smiled as he took Lance’s hand “Lance… I never really had a family until I met all of you. I didn’t even know I could feel so much love for another person until you wormed your way into my heart. I’m thankful every single day that I got to meet you and that now I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
Lance sniffed as he wiped a tear away “your rude and impulsive, you have the worst hair that I’ve ever seen. Most people would never think a relationship made from a rivalry could ever work. But we’re not most people. I love you, I love the fact you will pick a gift with anything that moves, I love that you follow your gut even when your head knows better, I love your stupid mullet because it’s all what makes you the man I love. I love you Keith flaws and all… and I know you feel the same.”  
Keith was somehow not crying, however soon as the two exchanged rings Shiro was sobbing right along with Hunk and Pidge.  
“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss.”

Cheers erupted from the crowds filling the castle as Lance and Keith kissed sealing their marriage.  
The room was filled with aliens from all the planets they saved. But most importantly Lance’s family was there.  
She couldn’t be happier then the moment her beautiful son married the man of his dreams without hiding who he was.  
That now the whole universe could finally let Lance show his wings and fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of one of my longest running series on Tumblr. I may add another chapter depending on comments so please tell me what you thought


	8. Butterfly

“Keith what if this is a bad idea! What if we mess them up what if-“

Lance was cut off my Keith taking his hands. “Lance babe light of my life, shut up. We both agreed this is what we wanted.”

Lance took a long shuddering breath.

Him and Keith had been married five years now. They decided to take the next step…

“I know but… what if I mess them up?” Lance asked looking alarmed as the timer counted down to the last ten seconds.

“Your amazing, and whatever happens I know we can handle this.” Keith smiled kissing Lance on the cheek.

———————————

About a month ago Lance had brought up how much he missed home and being surrounded by a big happy family.

That brought on Keith to ask if Lance ever wanted to have kids.

“I’d be lying if I said I never wanted them but beyond finding a space adoption agency we don’t really have many options.” Lance sighed.

“Actually I may be able to help you with that.” Coran announced.

—————————-

So that’s how Keith and Lance found themselves having their dna added together to have a baby like they wanted.

It had been a long month of anxious waiting.

Keith had to practically drag Lance to bed after a week of refusing to leave the incubation room.

Lance was beyond excited and just couldn’t wait to meet his new son or daughter.

Now as the final seconds ticked down Lance was of course still excited but also terrified.

“No matter what Keith… I love you and I’ll love the baby.” Lance said as he held Keith’s hand as the pod hissed open.

“Ah I can’t look!” Lance yelled turning away.

“Lance.”

He didn’t turn around. He just couldn’t do it just yet!

“Lance seriously look at her.”

Lance turned around to see Keith holding a tiny baby in his arms. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at her.

She had tufts of black hair and deep purple eyes that seemed to look right into Lance’s souls.

He felt tears form in his eyes as he reached out with shaking hands to take his daughter.

“Oh God shes so beautiful.” Lance sobbed as he smiled even wider.

Her skin was tanned with a scattering of pale marks going on a diagonal line across her face. He little arms and chest also had the splattering of pale.

“She’s like me.” Lance laughed kissing her on the forehead.

“Yeah, I could t of hoped for better.” Keith put his arm around his husbands shoulders. “She needs a name.”

“I know the perfect one.” Lance smiled.”

He shifted her in his arms “how about Mariposa.”

Keith hugged Lance just a little tighter “that’s perfect. Our beautiful little butterfly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr


End file.
